Crystal in the Rough
"Crystal in the Rough" is the fourteenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on March 11, 2017. Overview On Isabel’s first day of school, she tries changing herself in order to fit in on a field trip to the Crystal Caverns. Plot Isabel is getting ready for school when Elena shows up with her go-pack, which Armando found in the attic with all of Elena and Isabel's old things that the servants put there when Shuriki took over Avalor forty-one years ago. Isabel is going to attend public school for the first time instead of being castle schooled. Elena takes Isabel to her new school. Isabel tells her older sister that she is nervous about making friends, but Elena assures her that she will be fine. Isabel is introduced to the class by Senorita Marisol, who has her sit next to Quique and Amara before announcing that they are going to the Crystal Caverns the next day. The class then moves onto Chemistry, where they learn to make Avalorian Rubber and Isabel is the first to make her Avalorian Rubber. Later at the playground, Isabel uses her knowledge of Physics to help Amara win Feed the Jaquin. Isabel's smarts earn her the respect of Senorita Marisol and Amara. However, Quique mocks her for her intellectual passions and her dream to enter the Science Academy and Isabel goes home brokenhearted due to Quique's insults. When Isabel gets home, Elena, Francisco, and Luisa instantly realize that Isabel is upset, and Elena goes after her and asks what is wrong. At first, Isabel tells her sister that she wants to be alone, but Elena insists and manages to get the truth out of her. Elena tries to assure Isabel that she will make friends if she just gives it time, but Isabel insists that she won't as Quique does not like her and he is the unofficial leader of the students. Elena claims that she feels sorry for Quique for choosing to miss out on getting to know the smartest girl in the school, but Isabel states that she does not want to be the smartest girl in the school and just wants kids to like her. Elena assures her precious Isa that things will get better as she can fix anything. Isabel misinterprets her sister's advice to mean she should fix herself. The next day, Isabel arrives in a different outfit with a different hairstyle and acts very similar to Quique, to the confusion of her older sister and grandparents. Isabel skips breakfast and heads to school. Francisco and Luisa ask what was that all about to which Elena deduces must be because of the bad day Isabel had yesterday. When one of the servants reveal that Isabel left her go-bag behind, Elena seizes upon the pretext to go find out what is going on with her little sister. At school, Isabel deliberately disrupts Chemistry, to the confusion of her teacher and classmates, even Quique. Elena arrives with Isabel's go-pack. When Senorita Marisol tells her about the field trip to the Crystal Caverns, Elena decides to be an extra chaperone and tells Isabel that she and her friends will ride with her. At the Crystal Caverns, Senorita Marisol begins the tour. When Quique mocks the Caverns as a giant hole, Elena quickly puts him in his place for his disrespect. When Isabel mocks her as "Princess No Fun", Elena pulls her aside and asks her what is going on with her as she knows better than to be that rude. When Isabel tells her the reason, Elena realizes that her precious Isa misunderstood her and tells Isabel that she should not have to change herself to make friends as true friends like you for who you are. When she sees it has not sunk in, Elena tells Isabel they will talk more about it later and has her rejoin the class. Inside the Crystal Caverns, Quique and Amara spot an unexplored area of the Caverns and enter. Despite her misgivings, Isabel goes in after them. When Elena notices that the trio are missing, she goes off to search for them. When she spots the unexplored area, she realizes where they went, to her chagrin. Meanwhile, the trio are playing in the unexplored area when an unstable cystal cracks and traps them on a lily pad. Isabel calls for help and gets heard by Elena. Elena gets down using a rope from Isabel's go-pack. Isabel and Amara both jump across to Elena to get to safety, but Quique is too scared. Elena jumps across to help him, but the stem keeping the lily pad in place snaps and they float away. Amara urges Isabel to use her smarts to save them and Isabel has Amara use her googles as a slingshot to make another crystal fall, saving them. Isabel apologizes to Elena for all the trouble she caused and then gets them to safety by putting Avalorian Rubber on their shoes to bounce to safety. They meet up with the rest of the class outside the Caverns. Senorita Marisol punishes the trio for wandering off during the field trip by sending them back to school to clean the schoolyard. Elena and Isabel are able to make the cleaning fun. Cast *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Odette Annable as Señorita Marisol *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Kyle Arem as Quique *Zoe Hendrix as Amara *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Diez as Francisco Trivia *This episode's title is a play on the phrase "Diamond in the Rough". Song *Fix Anything Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes